Where it began
by LadyOfTheIsle
Summary: The only feeling left in them was hate for the other.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime.

* * *

The accident wasn't her fault. No matter what Megatron said or thought. He couldn't blame her, he _shouldn't_. She was his Bonded, for Primus' sake! Her brother had told quite clearly to Megatron that her Carrier Protocols were malfunctioning. Megatron should have listened. Knock Out was a medic, he knew what he was talking about, even if didn't know how to fix her. He had decided not to take the course concerning coding when he was a medical student. ( _He was regretting that decision now._ )

* * *

Megatron should have had someone fix her Carrier Protocols before the accident happened. Their Sparkling would still be growing inside her. Then she wouldn't be depressed and in need of comfort from him. She only had her brother and his assistant/best friend to turn to, because Megatron denied her comfort and instead blamed her, and her trine mates were offline.

* * *

Hate began to grow in Starscream's Spark. She wanted Megatron to die more and more as the years went by, as all her precious Spaklings offlined before they even had the chance to live.

* * *

All the while Knock Out helplessly had to watch as his sister's grip on sanity started slipping.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, so. First of all, let us all pretend that Knock Out was a Seeker before Earth. Or at least had a jet or something as a alt-mode. Second, yes, I made Starscream a femme. And three, this little piece is one option out of many I have thought of, with two versions: this one and one where Megatron is actually a good hubby for Screamer.**

 **There is a crossover involved, it just doesn't show in here. If I ever decide to add to this I might add it. For now this just a angsty one shot.**

 **Remember to tell me what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I almost wasn't satisfied with this chapter but I decided to post it anyway (finally). I wrote this a few days after I posted the first chapters but as I said, I almost wasn't satisfied.**

 **Feel free to offer ideas for other chapters, I can't promise I'll write them but I will try.**

 **And now for the chapter~**

* * *

It was just for one night but that night meant a lot to her. Her partner might not have any positive feelings for her but at least she felt something other than just pain. Megatron didn't give her any pleasure anymore and self-servicing wasn't very satisfying. Especially not during Heat cycles. She was usually alone for those, unless she ordered a drone to attend to her needs (like her personal fanboy Steve who was more than happy to help), with their servos of course, she wasn't stupid. As much as she hated Megatron he was the only bot allowed to spike her. She knew what he would do to her if she let anybot else do so. It was _murder_ for her Seeker nature. Seekers were meant to be admired, practically worshipped during interface, it was how they functioned.

So Starscream would enjoy the temporary (but bittersweet) pleasure Dreadwing gave her. Megatron would no doubt kill the mech when he learned of their one night affair but she sincerely doubted Dreadwing cared. This was his revenge for reanimating Skyquake. Starscream couldn't bring herself to care about him using her, even knowing what Megatron would do to her. She would endure it like always.

* * *

He hated Starscream. Of that there was no doubt but Dreadwing did pity the smaller Seeker. Somewhat.

What their Leader had done was dishonorable but so was this. Knowingly interfacing with another mech's Bonded. The fact they both hated each other (according to Knock Out at least, the medic was Starscream's brother so he knew for certain the former Second felt that way) didn't make it much better. But he wanted some form of revenge for Skyquake and Starscream knew that. For all that she was apparently not completely sane she had readily admitted what she'd done was wrong.

Starscream and Knock Out both had said that Megatron would kill him if he touched Starscream. He didn't care about that. His revenge was also aimed at Megatron not just Starscream. Dreadwing knew that the pleasure he deliberately gave her hurt Starscream emotionally and it would anger Megatron. He was counting on it.


End file.
